The present invention relates to a vibration damping device for mowing machine and, more particularly, to a vibration damping device which is interposed between the handling tube and the internal combustion engine of the mowing machine so as to prevent as much as possible the transmission of vibration from the internal combustion engine to the grip of the handling rod which is gripped by the operator.
Hitherto, various types of vibration damping devices have been proposed for damping the vibration in hand-held mowing machine. One of these known damping devices incorporates a vibration damping rubber element fixed between an outer sleeve and an inner sleeve by bonding. Another known vibration damping device incorporates a doughnut-shaped vibration damping rubber element having stud bolts projecting from both sides thereof. Still another known vibration damping device incorporates a plurality of small cylindrical vibration damping rubber elements. It has been proposed also to construct a vibration damping device by suitably combining known vibration damping devices mentioned above. These known vibration damping devices, however, have both merits and demerits in various aspects such as vibration damping performance, maneuverability, productivity and so forth and, hence, could not be used completely satisfactorily.